


Move-In and House Warming

by nofaceghoul



Series: domestic quinx drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofaceghoul/pseuds/nofaceghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freshly formed Quinx squad take the day to move into their new home -- the Chateau.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hey, I know it looks nice, but we can’t just stand around all day looking at it,” came Haise’s voice, walking by Shirazu and Mutsuki with a box in both hands.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Move-In and House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> littlemissymonster made a post on tumblr a few months back talking about the beginnings of the quinx squad and i thought it'd be fun to write out some of the ideas they put forth, so that's what this series is gonna be! just some little drabbles to get me back into the swing of writing since i'm so out of practice.

Shirazu looked up at the building the CCG had provided the team to live in together, one hand planted on his hip while the other shielded his eyes from the beaming sun overhead. His eyes glinted, a grin pulling his lips and revealing devilish teeth. “This place sure is impressive! Can you believe we’re gonna be livin’ here?”

“It is really nice,” Mutsuki agreed with a small unsure smile, as though he was still at odds with his standing. They hadn’t all known each other for very long, not closely at least, besides Shirazu and Saiko, so it was no wonder that he felt awkward.

Urie stood off to the side, lips pulled thin. Sure the place looked nice on the outside and was no doubt spacious on the inside, but he had his suspicions on the CCG’s motivations in having them all stay here. ‘To foster trust and bonding amongst squad members’, was the reason given, though Urie felt that couldn’t be it. None of the other squads lived together in this way. None of the other squads were full of experimental half ghouls, either.

“Hey, I know it looks nice, but we can’t just stand around all day looking at it,” came Haise’s voice, walking by Shirazu and Mutsuki with a box in both hands. His tone was strange, half chiding and half light-hearted, as though he too didn’t know where he stood yet with these kids, his still new charges that he was to be mentoring. He didn’t know how to handle being a leader yet.

Shirazu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before heading to the moving truck. “Ah, right, sorry Sassan.” Mutsuki looked just as guilty if not more so as he headed off to join Shirazu.

“Shirazuuu, carry my things for me?” Saiko whined.

“What’s stoppin’ you from gettin’ your stuff yourself?” Voice gruff, Shirazu was already walking by her with a box in tow.

“The boxes’ll be heavy and I don’t wanna get gross. It’s hot.”

“Seriously?! Get your shit yourself!”

“My hands are full!” Saiko waved around her DS, trailing after Shirazu.

He gritted his teeth. “Fine! Just hold open the door when I get to it, since I’m carryin’ stuff…and lemme make this clear, I’ll carry your things in but you’ve gotta unpack it yourself!”

“Roger roger!” Saiko beamed, sounding pleased.

It took a good part of the afternoon just putting the boxes in the areas of the house that they belonged, let alone starting to arrange furniture. Saiko carried one of her own boxes (the one full of plushies and figures and, arguably, the lightest box she had), Shirazu carrying most of the rest before Mutsuki felt bad for the wiry blonde and pitched in to help, seeing as he was already done carrying his own boxes. Haise made carrying the boxes in look easy, even the heavy ones full of kitchen utensils or books (and god were there boxes full of books) and Urie started a silent competition to see if he could bring in more. They were all tired after all of that, and no one protested when Saiko said they should take a break before arranging furniture.

They all lounged about for awhile before a voice spoke up. “’M hungry,” Shirazu mumbled, his stomach making an audible groan of protest.

“Me too,” Saiko sighed.

“I could eat,” Mutsuki supplied.

Urie didn’t say anything, didn’t have to really, because his stomach decided to growl too, agreeing with the rest.

Haise laughed, sitting up from where he’d been laying spread out on the floor. “Alright alright, I’ll make a quick trip to the nearest store and pick up some things so we can at least survive today. You guys start unpacking some while I’m out, okay?”

“I’ll go with you!” Saiko blurted. Haise looked at her in surprise, as did the other three of the squad who hadn’t seen Saiko offer to do anything once the whole day. “You’ll need help carrying things on the way back, right? I’ll help.”

“You just don’t want to unpack,” Shirazu scorned, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Saiko stuck her tongue out at him in response. “Shut up Shiragin.”

“Hey Hey, Yonebayashi-chan is right, I’ll need the extra hands,” Haise said as he stood, trying to make peace between the two. “Everyone else, unpacking. I know it’s a nuisance but it’ll be a relief when it’s all done.”

Saiko beamed, getting up from where she’d been laying on the couch haphazardly put in the living room area. “You can just call me Saiko! I don’t mind.”

Haise gave a nervous little smile in return, his response hesitant. “Ah okay if that’s fine with you…Saiko-chan.”

“Just Saiko!”

“S-Saiko?”

“Good!”

They were still going like that back and forth when they left the Chateau, the rest of the squad slowly peeling themselves from the floor to start unpacking their rooms.

It was getting dark by the time Haise and Saiko made it back. Mutsuki had finished unpacking his room and had started to organize the kitchen, Shirazu had hit a halt in unpacking when he found some old things that he hadn’t looked at in awhile, and Urie was mostly done with his own room, now just meticulously organizing his brushes, bottles of various noxious sealants and tubes of paint.

“We’re baaa-aack!” Saiko crowed, a couple of bags in her small hands. Haise was in tow behind her, gently nudging the door shut and making sure it was locked, balancing a bigger bag on his hip as he did so.

“That…looks like a little more than just food for this evening,” Mutsuki observed, eyeing the cluster of bags in Saiko’s hands.

She set them on the counter. “I got snacks,” she said breezily, with an attitude that said not to worry about it.

Haise set his bag on the counter, starting to pull out potatoes, various other vegetables, and a package of meat. “ _I_ got food,” he said.

“You’re making dinner, Sasaki-san?” Mutsuki sounded surprised.

Haise started washing potatoes, looking up at the words. “Hm? Yeah, what did you think I was gonna do?”

Mutsuki shrugged, looking dumbly at the current proceedings in the kitchen. “I thought you’d get something quick like microwave ramen, you don’t have to go to all this trouble…”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Haise reassured with a smile. “Do you want to help?”

At the mention of helping, Saiko was quick to slip away, saying she had to unpack her room now and all. Even with just Haise and Mutsuki preparing dinner, it was quick going with two pairs of hands instead of one. Mutsuki chopped what needed chopping while Haise made the stew and put the whole thing together.

The smell of meat and bubbling broth brought Shirazu out of his room, stomach still growling from earlier. “Nikujaga?” he asked, surprised, and Mutsuki nodded. “You ‘n Sassan put this together?” He gave an impressed whistle.

“Sasaki-san did most of the work, I just helped,” Mutsuki replied with a small smile, ever modest.

Haise was ladling the nikujaga into bowls with a little hum, looking pleased with himself. “It’s our first night in this house together, so I thought we could have a sort of house warming, and that it’d be important to bond. Since we’re a team and all.” He placed the bowls at different spots at the table, then stopped with a start. “Ah, we…”

“Me ‘n Mutsuki’ll go get them,” Shirazu offered, already bounding out of the room to go grab the dining table chairs that they had yet to put in there proper place, who knew where they’d been set down. Mutsuki followed after, the hunger pangs giving them both the motivation to hurry in their search.

Once the table was set properly with chairs, it didn’t take any encouragement to bring Saiko and Urie out besides the fact that there was food. Everyone immediately set about eating, starving after a hard day’s work of moving. There wasn’t much conversation, but it was a nice atmosphere held over the table. Haise sat at the head of it, no bowl of his own, just leaning his head on his hands and looking very happy.

“Is it good? I’ve been practicing for awhile, once I was told of the arrangements that we were to have, I hope it’s edible at least.” He seemed a little nervous at the opinions of the others on his dish but there were no complaints.

“No no it’s really good like, holy shit this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten ever, I’m pretty sure,” Shirazu gushed between shoveling meat and potatoes into his mouth.

“You’re just saying that because you haven’t eaten all day,” Urie mumbled, glancing at Shirazu from across the table before going back to his food.

“What, are you saying it’s _not_ good? Shitty Urie,” Shirazu growled. He looked like he was ready to defend Haise’s cooking with his life.

“He might have a point Shiragin, it might taste better ‘cause we’re super hungry but even then I still think it’s super good.” Saiko chewed happily on a potato before swallowing and continuing, more to Haise than anyone else. “It feels like a real meal from home, you know?”

A strange look came over Haise’s face for a second, but it was gone before anyone could see, replaced with an embarrassed smile. “You’re too kind Saiko, you’re sure there’s nothing I can improve on? It’s not under seasoned or anything? Over seasoned? The meat is well-cooked?”

“Why don’t you eat some for yourself instead of asking us?” Urie asked bluntly, and that’s when Haise makes a particularly awful expression, looking hollow for a second.

His eyes dropped to the table and he started fidgeting. “I, well…”

“Oh that’s right, how careless of me.” Urie’s eyes were locked right on Haise, still maintaining that apathetic expression but there was something vicious in his dark eyes. “You’re a full ghoul, right? You’re not like us.”

Mutsuki looked at Urie sharply. “Urie—“

“No no it’s fine, I’m not sure if you all were briefed on this before you were assigned to this squad,” Haise said lightly, clasping his hands and staring down at them. No one was eating anymore, all eyes on him. He took a breath before continuing. “I’m an artificial half ghoul, like you guys. I’ve been told the surgery was in its infancy stages when it was done on me though, so…so…”

“’You’ve been told’? What does that mean?” Shirazu questioned.

Haise stood up suddenly, looking very ill. “Please excuse me,” he muttered before leaving the table, walking quickly into the direction of his room.

The table was left in silence as the squad members processed what they had been told. Rank One Sasaki Haise was their mentor on Mado’s Quinx Squad when it came to their new ghoul abilities that they hadn’t yet explored, and of course they all knew that must mean he must be like them, but with more experience. But it hadn’t clicked that that might mean that he was less human than they themselves were at this point.

“You guys just made an awful impression,” Saiko grumbled, finishing up her bowl. “For someone who can’t eat it, he’s really pretty good at cooking.”

Mutsuki had his head in his hands, groaning like he couldn’t believe what just happened. Shirazu looked guilty and awkward, just sort of staring down into his bowl like he was wishing it could turn back time so he could smack Urie in the head before he could say anything. Urie just quietly finished his bowl, got up to go wash it in the sink, and then retired back to his room without a word.

“Some house warming and team bonding this ended up being,” Mutsuki said miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little difficult writing everyone when they don't know each other very well...
> 
> the next installment will have them further along though, so that shouldn't be a problem
> 
> bother me on tumblr @ no-faceghoul


End file.
